


Estás tú en todo lo que hago

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explanations, Fights, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Resolved Sexual Tension, Trust Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No elegí a Bucky en vez de a ti, Tony. Elegí de protegerlo porque es mi amigo más viejo. Porque es el único que queda a recordar del viejo yo. Es algo que no puedo explicar, la manera como me siento atado a él, en ese sentido.” suspiró una vez más, empujando sus caderas para que se girara. “Pero no tiene nada que ver con cómo me siento cuando estoy…” se encogió de hombros y se rio, avergonzado. “Aquí. Contigo.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Estás tú en todo lo que hago

**Estás tú en todo lo que hago**

_Si me necesitas, allí estaré._

Tony había pensado en esas palabras más que le gustase admitir.

No debería haber leído la letra. Debería haber seguido diciéndose que Steve le había ocultado el hecho que hubiera sido Bucky a matar a sus padres sólo por el bien de su viejo compañero de armas, sin preocuparse de Tony, de su dolor, de todos los años que le habían tomado para lidiar con el hecho de haber sido dejado solo.

De alguna manera, Steve lo había curado de esa soledad. Había estado allí, más que todos antes de él, más que debería haber hecho.

 _Eso_ hería. Preguntarse si se hubiera siempre tratado del jodido James Buchanan Barnes, si todo naciera de la culpa, más que de una real gana de estar allí por Tony.

Pero no podía borrarlo, a pesar de las razones detrás de eso.

El móvil, ese vejestorio, quemaba en su bolsillo como un millón de soles. Y Tony sabía qué tarde o temprano iba a utilizarlo, pues no veía la razón para que no debería haber sido ahora.

Sonó, y sonó. Estaba a punto de renunciar, cuando una voz caliente, familiar, lo acogió.

 _“¿Tony?”_ dijo Steve, incredulidad y preocupación en la voz.

“Hola, Cap. Te necesito.”

*

Mirarlo, ahora era casi irreal.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, recordaba la última.

El tiempo en medio había sido tan confuso que no quería realmente concentrarse en eso.

Steve se miró alrededor, extraño a ese lugar.

“Pues… oí que estás vendiendo la Avenger’s Tower.” fueron las primeras palabras que dijo, y Tony le habría con gusto dado un puñetazo por eso.

“Sí. Me hacía falta un cambio de escenario, sabes. Después.” se agitó, y no supo por qué.

 _Él_ debería haber tenido la ventaja. Era él que tenía el derecho de estar enfadado, él que había sido dejado en Siberia a lamer sus heridas, inclusas las que creía se hubieran convertido hace tiempo en cicatrices.

“Puedo entender.” respondió Steve, cauteloso.

Era raro, claro. Tony lo había hecho así, y no había manera de salir sin dar nada a cambio antes.

“Pues... ¿no tienes curiosidad de saber por qué te llamé?” preguntó, la misma vieja indiferencia en la voz, fingiendo de no estarlo basando todo en esa particular, fútil conversación.

Steve arrugó el entrecejo, mirándolo con intensidad.

“Sé por qué llamaste.” dijo, simplemente. “Dijiste que me necesitas, y nada más. Si no pudiste expresarlo…” se encogió de hombros. “Supongo que sea lo mismo que sentí yo los meses pasados.”

Eso, Tony no necesitaba oírselo decir.

Casi había esperado que Steve se enfadase para haber sido llamado sin una motivación real – como el fin del mundo, una invasión alienígena o algo así – pero esto lo hacía todo mucho más difícil.

“¿Qué sentiste?” preguntó, mirándolo con cuidado mientras el mayor caminaba hacia él, una mirada dividida en la cara.

“Fuiste tú quien llamó. No debería ser yo a decirlo.”

Y allí Tony ponía el límite.

“Fuiste tú quien ocultó la identidad del asesino de mis padres durante todos estos años. Supongo que puedas hacer un esfuerzo.”

La mirada en la cara de Steve le dijo a Tony que no quería hablar de eso, y que estaba seguro que iban a llegar allí.

¿Cómo podían no hacerlo?

“Es un secreto que no cambia nada, Tony. No te lo dije porque...” hizo una pausa, lamiéndose el labio inferior. “No lo sé por qué no. Me mentí centenas de veces, diciéndome que era para ahorrarte el dolor, pero quizá no es así. Quizá sólo quería ahorrar el dolor a mí mismo.” se encogió de hombros, incapaz de mirarlo.

Todavía dolía como el demonio, el engaño. Tony empezó a pensar que no debería haberlo llamado, que aún no estaba listo a enfrentar a él y todo lo que había hecho, que debería haber dejado que las cosas se calmaran un poco más antes de exponerse a otra ola de ese dolor profundo.

Sin embargo, tenerlo allí frente a sí lo complacía mucho más que el dolor hiriera.

“O quizá es él.” dijo, bajo, porque en realidad no quería saberlo. “Quizá siempre fue por Bucky, y porque tenías miedo de lo que podía ocurrirle a él.” se mordió fuerte la lengua, y eligió pararse ahí.

“Puedes defenderse bien a solas.” fue la respuesta de Steve, dada con una sonrisa tardad. “Lo que me gustaría que entendieras es que no era sí mismo. No puedes culparlo por la muerte de tus padres, Tony. Puedes culpar a Hydra, pero no a él.”

Por supuesto, a un nivel racional, Tony sabía qué tenía razón.

De todas maneras, Hydra se había derrumbado, y él había terminado la gente de culpar. Bucky tenía que ser suficiente.

“¿Por esto viniste? ¿Para hacerme ver mis errores? Quieres que perdone a tu querido Bucky, ¿así finalmente puedes permitir a ti mismo de pensar que sea un hombre mejor de lo que es?” sacudió la cabeza, enojado. “Es un asesino, Cap. Y con todo esto, lo arriesgaste todo para él.”

Steve lo miró, su expresión imperscrutable ahora. Cuando habló, lo hizo con determinación, manchada sólo por una sombra de rabia.

“Si hubieras sido tú, habría hecho lo mismo para ti, Tony.” dijo entre los dientes. “Tú que yo, te habría apoyado desde el principio, no habría dejado que la culpa por algo que no podía ser previsto me hiciera tan ciego de…”

“¿De verdad piensas que Sokovia tenga algo que ver con esto?” lo interrumpió Tony. “Gente murió por mi culpa. No hay manera de girarla. Pues sí, firmé los Acuerdos porque me sentía responsable y quería algo que me mantuviera a raya en el momento en que se hubiera presentado el próximo Ultron. Pero no fue eso que causó el cisma.” suspiró, intentando calmarse. “Si quieres que me ponga en tus zapatos, ten la decencia de hacer lo mismo. Y después dime como te habría hecho sentir verme renunciar a todo por un hombre. Siempre hiciste la vista gorda por él, Steve. Sólo me habría gustado ser tan importante como a él, pero aparentemente la historia nos puso en dos caminos diferentes.” terminó, y se giró de manera que el mayor no pudiera ver la expresión angustiada en su rostro.

¿Qué quería que dijera? Estaba a punto de gritar, decirle que estaba jodidamente celoso de Barnes, si era lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos.

No lo oyó acercarse, pues sobresaltó al sentir las manos en la cintura.

Le habría gustado ser fuerte u obstinado bastante de alejarlo, pero no podía.

Estaba harto de declararle guerra.

“No elegí a Bucky en vez de a ti, Tony.” murmuró, apoyando la frente en la nuca de Stark. “Elegí de protegerlo porque es mi amigo más viejo. Porque es el único que queda a recordar del viejo yo. Es algo que no puedo explicar, la manera como me siento atado a él, en ese sentido.” suspiró una vez más, empujando sus caderas para que se girara. “Pero no tiene nada que ver con cómo me siento cuando estoy…” se encogió de hombros y se rio, avergonzado. “Aquí. Contigo.”

Tony quería darle un puñetazo. Fuerte. Testar los límites del suero como nunca habían sido testados, hacerle parecer como si los Chitauris, Ultron y la Siberia hubieran sido una suave tentativa de hacerle cosquillas.

Pero nunca habría ganado, no importaba cuanto intentara, pues eligió la segunda opción y lo besó.

Era diferente de las otras veces que había ocurrido. Diferente del beso que se habían robado después de haber derrotado a Loki, diferente del beso que Steve le había dado en Sokovia, destinado a consolarlo, diferente del beso que Tony le había dado por sorpresa antes de decirle de los Acuerdos, sintiéndose malditamente culpable.

Esto era verdadero, era real. Era enfadado y pronto se hizo desordenado, mientras Tony abría los labios para dejarlo entrar, las manos de Steve que le apretaban las caderas como si quisiera herirlo.

Podrían haberse ahorrado un montón de palabras si se hubieran besado antes de esta manera.

Steve se alejó primero, mirándolo en aire vagamente culpable.

“No sé cómo llegamos aquí.” admitió, suspirando.

“Yo sí.” respondió Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Deberíamos haber llegado aquí antes. Justo después de Loki, creo. Deberíamos haber intentado y ver donde llevaba, y hoy no estaríamos aquí.” hizo una sonrisita. “O quizá sería lo mismo, y yo me habría sentido aún más engañado que haga ya.”

El mayor se sonrojó, dando un paso adelante.

“No habría emprendido nada sin decírtelo. Creo.” intentó defenderse, pero, aparentemente, a Tony ya no le interesaba.

Creía necesitar a alguien que le controlara para sentirse mejor, que le sirviera estabilidad, que tuviera que repensar en todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

En cambio, todo lo que necesitaba estaba exactamente ahí, y era besar al hombro que había contribuido a convertir en un criminal de guerra.

Siguieron mirándose por un rato, bastante porque fuera raro, y al final Tony resopló.

“¿Piensas esperar otra catástrofe mundial antes de besarme otra vez? Porque, en serio, aunque creo que pasará pronto, de todas maneras no quiero...” fue interrumpido, porque Steve satisfizo su petición con mucho gusto. Más que Tony habría esperado.

Ahora, se tomaron su tiempo. No había urgencia, no había razón para no disfrutarlo.

El mundo estaba jodido ya, no quedaba nada que les aguantase.

Mientras lo besaba, Tony seguía pensando.

Se sentía bien. Demasiado para permitirse de reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, demasiado para que no lo disfrutara de la manera como había querido hacer desde la primera vez que había ocurrido.

Coló una mano bajo la camiseta de Steve, cauteloso, preguntándose como funcionaran estas cosas durante los años treinta, si tuviera que cortejarlo antes, encontrarlo cada domingo a misa y esperar hasta el matrimonio para…

El gemido de Steve interrumpió su ridículo tren de pensamiento, de una manera increíblemente agradable.

Tony se alejó, una mirada de triunfo en la cara.

“¿Querrías ir a otro lugar?” le preguntó, su expresión que lo desafiaba a negar de quererlo tanto como a él.

Steve se lamió el labio inferior, respirando hondo y al final asintiendo.

Tony no pudo guardar las manos quietas durante todo el _largo_ camino hacia su habitación; siguió besándolo, intentando desordenadamente de liberarse de la camiseta, atacándole la clavícula cuando finalmente lo hizo, haciendo casi caer mitad de su mobiliario mientras caminaban.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, le tomó todo su control para evitar de echarlo en la cama; estaba seguro de que no habría tomado bien un ataque demasiado directo a su virilidad.

Steve lo miró por un instante, antes de sonreír.

“Supongo que no va a sorprenderte que...”

“¿Qué no lo haces desde setenta años?” Tony terminó la frase en su lugar, sonriendo. Steve resopló, pero al final asintió.

“No es que tuve muchas ocasiones. Demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo.”

Tony caminó hacia él, dejando que las manos se movieran en sus caderas, absorto.

“Pero sabes lo que dicen de mucho trabajo y nada de diversión, Cap.” murmuró, mirándolo. “Honestamente, soy más sorprendido del hecho que no seas virgen. Podría haber perdido una apuesta con Natasha.”

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, luego le robó la jugada y lo empujó contra la cama.

“Siempre me subestimas, Tony. Siempre fue eso el problema entre nosotros.” le dijo, haciéndose espacio en el colchón, subiéndole encima, las piernas a los lados de las de Tony.

Stark se levantó, envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y lo apretó.

“No lo hice nunca. Eso es el problema.” lo corrigió, y luego invirtió rápido las posiciones, ahogándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. “No quiero que sea otro juego de poder, Cap. Quiero que esta sea la manera como arreglamos las cosas.”

Steve se rio, un sonido tan bueno que Tony se regodeó en eso.

“La política siempre se juega en la cama, ¿no?” comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego se limitó a quedarse ahí, manteniendo un aire tan indefenso como podía, y Tony la tomó como una invitación a hacer lo que quería con él.

Y, bueno, no podría haber pedido nada mejor.

Se tomó su tiempo para desnudarlo, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel que descubría, mirándolo tan intensamente que casi parecía nunca haber visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida.

Le habría gustado culpar al suero, pero sabía qué sólo era Steve.

“¿Disfrutas el espectáculo?” le preguntó Rogers en algún punto, aparentemente entretenido por la mirada en el rostro de Tony.

“Inmensamente.” respondió el menor, sin inmutarse. Cuando también la última prenda fue eliminada, dio un vistazo al marco general, increíblemente engreído. “No te mentiré, imaginé esto. Pero…” se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Quizá no creía que habría ocurrido realmente.” 

“Dios, espero estar a la altura del reto. No querría decepcionar tus expectativas, sé cuánto pueda ser _creativa_ tu imaginación.” bromó, pero Tony podía ver claramente que había algo más detrás de eso.

Urgencia, tal vez. Un poco de verdad, porque no habría sido él si no hubiera estado siempre a la altura de la tarea.

Un poco de pena residual, dios sabía por qué. La sombra de la compasión le quedaba perfectamente, aunque Tony supiera que estaba completamente desperdiciada con él.

No le hacía falta que Capitán jodidísimo América sintiera lástima por él, por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Le hacía falta que Steve Rogers le mostrara que podían superarlo, de la manera como deberían haber hecho el primer día que se habían encontrado.

“Estoy seguro que lo estarás.” le dijo rápido, antes de testar con la boca la misma piel que tanto había admirado.

Era un hombre meticuloso, e intentó alcanzar por todas partes con la lengua. Intentó dibujar un mapa de su cuerpo, tomando toda de las partes que desafiaban el deseo de Steve de quedarse en silencio, y las atacó una y otra vez, sólo por el placer de verlo luchar contra sí mismo.

Cuanto más abajo iba, tanto lo veía agitarse, y en cuanto alcanzó su entrepiernas lo vio levantarse, los ojos fijos a él.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Tony, levantando una ceja. “¿Quieres que me pare? Quiero decir, aposté que habrías sido anticuado y todo, pero creo que esto no le ponga incómodo a nadie.” 

Steve hizo una sonrisita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No quiero que te pares.” le aseguró. “Sólo quiero mirarte mientras lo haces.”

Si no hubiera sido excitado antes – y, dios, lo era – lo habría sido ahora.

Perdió toda gana de provocarlo y volvió a él, dejando que su lengua encontrara su erección, moviéndose en toda la longitud y de vuelta arriba, antes de envolver los labios alrededor de la punta y comenzar despacio a chupar.

Y eso fue todo. El gemido que buscaba, casi obsceno por parte de Steve, y cuando Tony levantó los ojos para mirarlo vio en su cara cuanto lo quisiera, cuanto iba a disfrutarlo.

Y, siendo un hombre que amaba complacer, se puso enseguida a trabajar.

Se bajó despacio pero constantemente, y tuvo unas dificultades con el espesor, pero tuvo éxito de respirar a través. Empezó moviendo la cabeza de un ritmo más rápido, después, los ojos que nunca dejaban los de Steve, que como prometido lo miraba con atención, sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos.

Al sentirse más confiado, Tony fue aún más abajo, tomando todo hasta que la punta encontró la resistencia de su garganta; la dejó allí hasta que pudo, antes de tener que levantarse para respirar.

“Joder.” dijo Steve, sin aliento.

“Querría decir ‘ese lenguaje’, pero sería demasiado mezquino.” respondió Tony con una sonrisa impertinente. No le dejó a Steve el tiempo de quejarse – y estaba seguro que lo habría hecho – y volvió a la obra.

Intentó tomarse su tiempo, pero los años que se habían negado empezaron a hacerse cargo. No importaba cuanto quería que durase, al mismo tiempo no podía esperar de ver a Steve desmoronarse gracias a él, porque la mirada actual en su cara estaba muy cerca de ese resultado.

Lo tomó una vez más hasta la garganta, aferrándose a sus piernas por un apoyo y por evitar cualquier – involuntario, siempre seguía siendo un caballero anticuado – espasmo de sus caderas; los gemidos de Steve eran lo único que podía oír, la manera como intentaba quedarse en silencio y fracasaba era suficiente para hacerlo volver loco.

Ahora, en realidad, quería acabar con esto. Quería hacer correr a Steve y ocuparse de sí mismo, la tensión en sus vaqueros casi suficiente a distraerlo de su tarea.

Casi.

Al darse cuenta que estaba cerca se alejó un poco, teniendo sólo la punta entre los labios y tocándolo rápidamente. Levantó los ojos, y estaba ahí: todavía lo miraba, la cara retorcida por el placer, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas para intentar descargarse de alguna manera.

Tony se levantó por un momento, respirando pesadamente y teniendo éxito de sonreírle.

“Vamos, Cap.” le dijo, la voz ronca. “Córrete para mí.”

Aparentemente, fue suficiente por Steve: Tony hizo apenas a tiempo a llevar los labios de vuelta a su alrededor, cuando el mayor arqueó la espalda, _maldijo_ y se dejó ir dentro su boca, gimiendo en alta voz mientras el hombre seguía chupándolo hasta que no le quedó nada más de dar.

Al dejarlo, Tony se levantó y lo miró, tragando de manera ostentosa y luego tumbándose a su lado en la cama.

“Del estado en que te encuentras uno pensaría que no lo chupasen tan bien en los años treinta.” bromó, agitándose, un poco incómodo.

Quería realmente arrancarse los vaqueros, pero iba a esperar que Steve hiciera su jugada.

El mayor le empujó un hombro, echándole un vistazo de reproche.

“Lo hacían...” empezó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. “Como he dicho, pasó un tiempo. No te lo creas tanto.” eligió de decir al final, pero la mirada en su cara complació a Tony bastante de hacerlo sentir bien con sí mismo.

Le tomó a Steve un minuto entero para recuperar el control de sí mismo, respirar de vuelta a un ritmo regular y luego girarse hacia él con una sonrisa.

“¿Hay algo que te molesta?” preguntó inocentemente, indicando su entrepiernas con la cabeza.

“En realidad, no. Algunos de nosotros todavía tienen un poco de control, ¿sabes?” respondió, de manera poco convincente por cuanto sonaba excitada su voz.

Steve movió una mano a su cinturón, deshaciéndolo de manera horriblemente lenta.

“Vale. ¿Pues debería dejarte así? Si no estás interesado, quizá no debería devolver el favor.” se burló de él, acariciándolo a través del tejido de los calzoncillos, sonriendo abiertamente cuando Tony gimió.

“Pero sería increíblemente grosero, y tú eres el hombre más educado que conozco.” dijo, tumbándose en la cama, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

Steve se rio, y olvidó la farsa.

Se liberó rápido de los calzoncillos de Tony, arrodillándose en la cama y bajándose, tocándolo tan despacio cuanto intensamente lo miraba.

Aparentemente se perdió un poco haciéndolo, porque después de un rato Tony levantó la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo.

“De verdad, Cap. No es una base enemiga, no tienes que planear una estrategia de ataque. Es una polla, haz algo con esa y punto. Ahora mismo.” dijo entre los dientes, sin querer esperar más.

La sonrisa en la cara de Steve creció, mientras la mano se movía más rápida.

“Sabes, no hago nada a mitad. Debería tomarme mi tiempo y hacerlo bien.” se burló de él, pasando el pulgar en la punta, apreciando la manera obvia como Tony tembló.

Stark se sentó, cogiéndolo por tras de la cabeza.

Lo miró a los ojos por un momento, antes de besarlo. Fue suficiente para confundir a Steve, al menos, y de esta manera no estaba obligado a verlo sonreír.

Dejó que el beso durara un poco, asegurándose que el mayor pudiera sentir su sabor en la lengua, asegurándose que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo, y luego lo dejó ir.

“Sabía qué no debería haberte dejado correrte primero. Siempre pierdes interés cuando no tienes un objetivo.”

Steve sacudió la cabeza, tumbándose en el colchón y llevando la cabeza cerca de la erección de Tony.

“Eso eres tú.” subrayó. “Y de todas maneras, tengo un objetivo.” lo informó, y finalmente se bajó para dejar que su lengua encontrara el sexo de Tony.

El menor hizo un gemido sufocado, tomado por sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse.

“Era de esto que hablaba.” murmuró, y casi pudo _sentir_ a Steve sonreír contra de él.

Lo sintió lamerlo de la base a la punta algunas veces, jugando con las venas mientras la mano seguía el movimiento de la lengua, y luego lo hizo en serio y dejó que la punta se apoyara en sus labios, antes de abrirlos para tomarlo adentro.

Quizá había sido la espera, quizá el hecho que llevara mucho tiempo sin ser tan excitado, pero el sonido mojado que lo rodeaba le pareció el paraíso a Tony.

No tenía problemas en dejarle saber cuánto lo disfrutase, y gimió deliberadamente cada vez que Steve hacía algo particularmente bueno.

Apretó las manos, fuerte, levantando una por unas veces en dirección de la cabeza del mayor y luego cambiando idea, hasta que Steve se dio cuenta. Se levantó, sonriéndole casi con ternura.

“No me molesta.” fue todo lo que dijo, luego volvió a tomarlo en boca y le cogió la mano, llevándosela a la cabeza.

Tony tuvo que aferrarse a todo su control para no correrse en ese momento.

Pasó los dedos en su pelo unas veces, acariciándolo, antes de aferrarse a su cráneo y guiar sus movimientos, haciendo lo posible para no ser demasiado duro.

Por una vez, Steve colaboró. Lo dejó hacer como quería, moviéndose más abajo cuando la mano lo pidió, tomándolo hasta la base sin esfuerzos aparentes.

“Hijo de...” Tony jadeó, saliéndose los ojos. Se atrevió a mirar abajo, la vista de los labios de Steve envueltos tan obscenamente a su alrededor casi demasiado de soportar. “Nunca te di bastante confianza. ¿Dónde demonio aprendiste esto?” jadeó, empujando un poco las caderas y sintiendo la garganta de Steve cerrarse a su alrededor. “No, espera. No quiero saberlo.” añadió luego, eligiendo de quedarse en silencio y disfrutarlo.

Mientras Steve iba hacia abajo él empujaba las caderas arriba, construyendo un ritmo que finalmente se mostró demasiado de soportar. Le dejó la cabeza – en caso de que no quisiera quedarse hasta el fin – pero todo lo que hizo Steve fue volver a tomarlo en la garganta, quedándose ahí y moviendo la lengua como podía, hasta que Tony ya no pudo aguantarse y se corrió en su garganta, murmurando sinsentidos todo el tiempo, incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera el placer que sentía.

Se dio vagamente cuenta que Steve lo estaba dejando ir y se regodeó en la sensación del orgasmo, los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada, sintiéndose como si hubiera muerto y acabado directamente en paraíso.

Cuando sintió de tener sus facultades volvió a abrir los ojos, y vio a Steve a su lado que lo miraba en aire entretenido.

“Creo que podemos decirlo sin problemas, no perdiste el toque en el hielo.” dijo al mayor, con unas dificultades en hablar.

“Dudabas que lo tuviera antes. Soy feliz que te hice cambiar idea.” respondió listo, luego se tumbó en el colchón, mirando fijo el cielorraso. “¿Pues? ¿Qué significa?” preguntó, la diversión desaparecida, porque de alguna manera lo sabía. Sabía qué esto no podía arreglarlo todo, aunque ambos lo quisieran.

“Lo sé qué normalmente soy yo el que tiene todas las respuestas, pero en este caso me quedo un poco confuso.” bromó Tony, sin ser para nada entretenido. Suspiró y se giró para mirarlo. “Sólo dime que no elegiste a Bucky en vez de a mí. Sé qué es egoísta e infantil de muerte, pero de alguna manera es lo que necesito ahora para perdonarte. Saber qué lo hiciste por bien, no sólo porque querías protegerlo.” añadió, con una expresión angustiada que probablemente nunca había tenido antes, mirando fijo a Steve a los ojos mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Y el mayor se tomó su tiempo. Se sentó, tirándole un brazo para que hiciera lo mismo, mirándolo como Tony esperaba que no hubiera mirado a nadie en su vida.

“Me importa de Bucky.” dijo, después de una eternidad. “Me importa de él de una manera como nunca va a importarme de nadie. Fue ahí por…” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pero no tiene nada que ver con esto. El secreto que guardé, Tony, no lo guardé sólo por él. El hecho que esté aquí ahora, en esta cama, no tiene nada que ver con él.”

Dolió y al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir mejor.

Dolía como el infierno, incluso después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero al mirar a Steve a los ojos, Tony sabía qué podía tener éxito de perdonarlo, que era algo que sabía qué podía pasar sólo por el Capitán.

“Vale.” murmuró, cerrando brevemente los ojos. “Pues supongo que estoy en la cama con un criminal de guerra. En sentido literal. Mi padre habría dicho que es típico de mí.” bromó, atreviéndose a sonreír a Steve, a pesar de todo.

Y la sonrisa que vio en su cara valió todas las concesiones necesarias para perdonarlo.

Podían hacerlo, no importaba cuanto tiempo requiriera.

Quizá, entonces, Tony habría finalmente estado en paz. 


End file.
